1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supports and, more specifically, to a sawhorse having a pair of legs supporting a beam and a corresponding similar member with each hingedly attached across the beam members whereby the legs can be divergently extended with a spanner fastened to opposing legs restricting the angular separation. A cantilevered legs supported beam is hingedly attached to a corresponding sawhorse leg creating a fold out with the additional beam in co-planar alignment with the main sawhorse beams forming a level support surface. An opposing cantilevered extension member is fastened to the other side providing a second fold out support which is also co-planar with the other beam members. The user selectively moves one or both of the foldouts as needed creating a desired work surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other foldable device designed for support. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 293,847 issued to Bremer on Feb. 19, 1884.
Another patent was issued to Dearborn on Jan. 7, 1930 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,742,637. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,771 was issued to Blenski on Feb. 25, 1958 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 7, 1981 to Kieffer as U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,040.
Another patent was issued to Fry on U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,860 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,860. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,847 was issued to DuRapau on Jul. 16, 1996. Another was issued to Underwood on Dec. 5, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,318 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 11, 2001 to Sagol as U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,824.
Another patent was issued to Hiskins on May 11, 1922 as U.K. Patent No. GB179,470. Yet another Patent CA1123877 was issued to Brun on May 18, 1982. Another was issued to Strauss on Jul. 26, 2007 as International Patent Application No. WO 2007/082565.